Proximity
by Spiral Breeze
Summary: The love story of a Normal and Ghost type.


**Proximity**

By Spiral Breeze

Granbull would never forget the day they first met. He had accidentally placed roses on the wrong grave in Lavender Town, and she screeched. Screamed as if the very face of the Earth had fallen off. Granbull simply stood, about to move the flowers, until the angry Misdreavus opened her mouth for a second time.

"Are these for me?" She asked, her speaking voice like bells ringing in the air.

"Uh..." He suddenly felt embarrassed, the roses were for his mother, whose grave happened to be one over.

"They're beautiful." She stated serenely, and for whatever reason, Granbull did not know, he gave her the flowers.

Having no arms, he placed them on the grave she had initially come through, and Misdreavus seemed very content, almost frighteningly so. From that day on, every Sunday, Granbull brought two bouquets of flowers, pink tulips for his mother, and red roses for Misdreavus.

Their relationship started as any other friendship might begin. They talked at length about lost loved ones, battles they had won and lost, places they had been, trainers who had come and gone. Misdreavus had only had one trainer, but that had been a century ago. Granbull listened to her stories about years past, her melodic voice playing beautiful music in his large ears. To say that he was entranced was an understatement.

He began to visit her during the week, after his hours as a guard for a jewelry shop in Celadon. He told her stupid jokes he had heard from the human customers in the store, and she laughed, wholeheartedly, the sound melting his heart. He would gaze at her, while she spoke, and when their eyes met, it was pure magic.

Until one day, he leaned in to kiss her good bye, and he fell right through to the ancient cobble stone flour. She screamed, only not because she didn't want to be kissed, but because he was hurt. The side of his lip was bleeding, and she made a fuss, but because she was a Ghost type, and he was a Normal type, he couldn't be touched.

Granbull wiped the blood away with an angry swipe. He was angry at himself, angry at his own stupidity, and angry at the ache in his heart. He wished for nothing more than to hold Misdreavus in his arms, plant kisses on her face, and tell her he loved her.

"Are you ok my darling?" She asked, when he had pulled a napkin from his item bag.

"Fine..."

"Let me see."

He removed the white paper napkin from his lip and she fretted and suddenly tried to plant her own kiss on his lips. Yet she too glided right through him, leaving an icy cold chill in her wake.

"So this is love." He stated out loud, not really meaning to.

"I..." She looked away, and he could have sworn that there were tears in her eyes.

"Missy, I love you, more than anything."

She turned at that, and smiled. A sad smile, forlorn with melancholy.

"I love you too, Grande." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and the sweet sound of bells, which he had grown so used to hearing, was absent.

"What are we to do?"

They resumed their time together, which became even more frequent, everyday, Grande came to visit Missy, and they talked, for hours on end. One night, when the moon came up round and heavy in the sky, and the last sliver of sunlight faded in the West, Missy was suddenly very concerned about the dark.

"Come to my home tonight Grande." She pleaded, almost desperately.

He couldn't say no, not to her, not ever. He followed her to her modest home, a small cottage in the woods on the outskirts of Lavender Town. There, she locked the door, closed all the curtains, and lit a few candles and lamps. She made tea, a tea so wonderful, it was unlike anything Granbull had ever tasted. He knew this is what he wanted, to come home to this wonderful woman every night, to- Could their love last? Unable to cherish each other in their arms, and what of children? Surely she wanted at least one Egg? His mind seemed to speed through a million thoughts in the course of a few minutes.

"My dear Grande, are you ok?" Missy asked, concern present in her sweet, sweet voice.

"Missy, have you ever wanted an Egg?"

She shrieked, ear piercing and loud, the lights on the candles went dark, and an icy wind spiraled through the cottage out of control.

"Missy, please calm down my darling!" Grande shouted, hysterical.

Just like it had come, it was gone. The lights reappeared and the warmth in the cottage returned. Misdreavus was crying, and Grande longed to hold her.

"Darling, tell me, what is wrong?"

"I had an Egg, once..." She began, and Grande knew that this would not be a happy tale. "I cared for it, day in, day out... I did not know who fathered it, but I loved it all the same, it came time that it would shake, ready to hatch, the life inside... I wanted to be a mother so badly. But then it stopped, I waited, and waited, but the sounds inside had ceased, my baby was never meant to be born."

Missy floated next to Grande, as close as she could get without going through him. He could feel the cold begin to numb his arm.

"Missy, when I am next to you, I couldn't be happier, but it feels so very cold."

"I too, am happy." She floated closer, leaving less then an inch separating their bodies. "I feel heat... radiating from you, an inferno."

"I love you Missy."

"I love you too Grande."

The weeks passed, and it came time (for Granbull was crazy and madly in love) to ask for her hand in marriage. He didn't care that they would not be like other husbands and wives. He couldn't picture his life without her... the sun was brighter, the air fresher, the fragrant grass he walked on everyday greener because of her love for him. Missy accepted, and placed the small ring on the necklace she kept on her throat.

"It's beautiful Grande." She sighed, and forgot again, that she could not kiss him. "I'm sorry..." She said, when she righted herself, and he shook off the cold in his bones.

"It is something I can, and will get used to." He said, happy that she had said yes.

Their wedding was pleasant, a few friends from both sides attended and wished them congratulations for their future together. For years they lived together, untouched by each other in the cottage in Lavender Town. Yet Grande's time came when he was a very old man, and he died one morning, as he sat on the porch with his beloved.

A shriek like no one had ever heard exploded through the air. Flying types took to the skies in fright, other Pokémon left the forest in an attempt to save themselves from the awful cacophony. Another life had passed, yet Misdreavus was still among the living, as she would be, eternally.

Days turned into months, and then years, decades and centuries. The buildings of Lavender Town were torn down to be replaced by new, for the world seemed to be in a constant state of change. Yet, one grave remains, a simple marble stone, and everyday, a Misdreavus brings red roses, as bright as blood, and places them gently and with great care down upon the surface. She hovers for a moment, and plants a kiss on the smooth marble marker.

"My dear Grande... I love you, always and forever."

**The End**


End file.
